Of Furry Feet and Pointed Ears
by SCInfinity
Summary: Two insane females wake up in Middle-Earth, and stalk it's poor defenseless hotties, all while saving Middle Earth in the process.


A/N: Hey! I bet you're wondering what the hell I'm doing writing another story when I haven't updated "Sticks and Stones, Love" in 3 weeks. Well friend, I have a simple answer for that. I am not the only one writing this story. I introduce to you, SARAH!!!!!  
  
[Proud music comes on and Sarah rides into the room on a big cool white horse]  
  
[Sarah stares] And you may be wondering why I am here. That's because, I'm not yours. You are mine. Now I will tell you a story. There once was a Sadie. She was...how do we say, unique in looks. I'm just jokin' Sadie! [Avoids Sadie's bashing]  
  
Okay, well this is our story. Enjoy it, do not delay it.  
  
Right....Well anyway, I know you'r gonna think we're weird, but...um....nope, you got us, we are. Kay??? Oh right...I should prolly add something about what our many chapters of ramblings will be about.....  
  
It will be about love, passion, romance, anger, aggression, and sorrow. It will bring all life to a ceasing halt. That is a stopping stop. Indeed! Actually it's about us two, that means me and Sadie, fall into a big pencil container into the world of—  
  
SARAH! Sarah! Stop....no pencil containers. What she means is....Oh, just read the bloody story....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On an unusually cold evening in January, two girls of 13 were walking along the sidewalk in their unbearably suburban neighborhood. They were conversing lightly about how good the last Lord of the Rings movie had been.  
  
"It was fantastico-wonderfully-full-of-Pippin-action-packed-lovely- brilliant-great," Sarah trailed off into a list of adjectives. Sadie soon grew tired of it and smacked her head with an empty box of popcorn.  
  
"Shut up," she said bluntly. That was what Sarah did. However, that wonderful bit of silence on Sarah's part didn't last for long.  
  
"HEEYYY!!!!" Sarah yelled suddenly into the now night time air. "What was your favorite part Sades?"  
  
"The part where Legolas jumps up and kills that big...elephant...thing," Sadie replied with a dreamy expression. "What was yours?"  
  
"The part where Pippin...err....Pippin!" Sarah replied enthusiastically. Sadie just shook her head sadly as they reached her house.  
  
Sarah started to wonder why they reached her house first. If they were smart they would of reached Sarah's house first, but that's besides the point. Then she remembered she was sleeping over Sadie's and that it made more sense.  
  
Sarah ran into the garage, before realizing it wasn't open yet and ran smack into the door. Sadie tutted and opened the garage simply. The more unique girl still lay on the driveway, twitching in pain and agony. Sadie continued on her very, very merry way. Merry is the name of a Hobbit.  
  
After Sadie helped poor twitchy and slightly insane Sarah up off the cold ground, they headed up to Sadie's room where they changed into their pajamas and settled down to sleep, exhausted from a long day of walking to absolutely nowhere.  
  
"Wouldn't it be great if elves and hobbits and all those other great things that don't exist were real," Sadie questioned Sarah's knowledge.  
  
Sarah stared for a minute, then replied simply, "Like big giant ice cream cones the size of Mount Everest?"  
  
Sadie shook her head and rolled over, wondering what type of birth defect Sarah had. She would just never know.  
  
That night they dreamed of fluffy things and furry feet. Sarah had a big thing for furry feet. Sadie had a thing for really great elf hair. That's what she dreamed of. Touching Legolas's hair. Then running away, and running into Sarah who had curly hair and furry feet and had Pippin riding piggy back on her shoulders.  
  
Sadie didn't sleep too well that night. Unfortunately, she woke even worse than she slept.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SADIE, OH MY GOD, SADIE!" Sarah jumped back and forth over Sadie's sleeping body. After about the seventh jump, she missed, and landed on Sadie's stomach, waking her rudely. And painfully. In Sadie's ear, Sarah screamed very loudly, "LOOK WHERE WE ARE! IT'S EARTHY AND IN THE MIDDLE!"  
  
"Bloody hell, Sarah! That hurt! What ARE you going on about!?!" Sadie opened her eyes, and couldn't believe what she saw. Instead of her small, drab room with her POTC poster, she saw huge, green trees with the sunlight streaming through them. Instead of her comfy bed underneath her, she saw dirt. Hard dirt. "Sarah, are we where we think we are? MIDDLE EARTH!?! It's not possible!"  
  
"Wait, let me check something." Sarah took of her...shoe. Though she wasn't sure why she was wearing a shoe to bed. And saw that her feet were furry. When Sadie stood up, she also noted that Sadie was much taller and...pointy- eared like. Her hair was also a much lighter shade of blonde than it usually was, and it was longer. "Sadie, SADIE! Look at my foot, it's furry!" Sarah shoved her foot in front of Sadie's face. "Ew, get your feet away from me, and your feet were always sort of fuzzy anyways," Sadie replied with a look of disgust. "Not THIS furry though!" Sarah exclaimed. "And look! You're taller than me and my hair is curly! And," Sarah paused and gasped when she saw that they were no longer in their pajamas. "Look Sadie! I have a Koo' hobbit dress!!!!" Sadie saw that Sarah was telling the truth, and looked down at her own clothing. She almost died with shock. Instead of the ugly orange tank top and loose denim pants she'd worn to bed, she was clothed in a pale blue gown the likes of one Arwen would have worn.  
  
Sarah realized it was getting rather silent. "At least we're not wearing loin cloths,"she pointed out randomly. Sadie replied with a blank stare, and sighed. Oh, would her friend ever be right in the head? No.  
  
Both surveyed their surroundings, and Sarah, for the first time in a few months, came up with a brilliant idea. "SADIEEE!!!!!!" she squealed, "Let's go to Rivendell! Lord Big Forehead will know how we got here or what we should do or how to get to the SHIRE!!!!"  
  
"Well..." Sadie hesitated. She had NO idea of how to get to Rivendell, but she didn't have any better ideas so she agreed. "Okay, lets go."  
  
Skipping off, Sarah suddenly tripped on a rock. It was a pointy rock, and Sarah became very, very upset. Sadie rushed over, expecting the worse, only to find that Sarah had skinned her elbow and was just being a big baby. Sarah pointed at a flower growing out of a crack in the rocky surface, and Sadie rolled her eyes and picked it for her. As she nursed the 'wounded' Sarah, a shadow loomed over them from behind and was soon followed by a strong, yet clear voice.  
  
"And what, might I ask, are an elf maiden and a wounded hobbit doing in the middle of the forest alone?"  
  
Sadie whirled around as quickly as she could, which was surprisingly fast as she now had elven reflexes. The scene that met her eyes almost made her cry out. Standing in front of her was Legolas Greenleaf, flanked by about four other elves, arrows at the ready.  
  
The female Hobbit finally felt tons better, and got up and pranced around the horses, the Elves behind Legolas staring strangely. "Oooo, Sadie's got a CRUSH!" The Elven warriors tried to follow her skipping with their pointy, shiny arrows, but they were no chance for SUPER Hobbit-Girl, who rolls with the power of a thousand Orcs. This made Sarah ponder how strong a thousand Orcs were.  
  
"How strong are a thousand Orcs, Mr. Leggy-poo?"  
  
Legolas blinked at Sarah, wondering, one, how she knew his name...sort of. And two, why she was asking how strong a thousand Orcs were. This question led him to believe they were going to steal one thousand Orcs, from wherever you get Orcs from, and use them for evil purposes.  
  
Actually, he was really just wondering why the seemingly insane hobbit hadn't run into a tree yet in her wild ramblings, but he shook the thought from his mind and turned back to the elf maid, who was still staring blankly at him.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but, may I ask your name?" he inquired. She blinked a few times and replied "Sad-Err...I mean....Hiril...my name is...Hiril."  
  
"I see," Legolas said quietly. "Well, Lady Hiril, May I inquire as to why you and the halfling are out here?"  
  
As Sarah studied Legolas, she noticed his one eye was twitching, which she took for a wink. "He's hitting on me. That winking son of a gun..." Sarah mumbled to herself. Sadie knew he had a bug in his eye cause she had been busy staring at his face, all the while talking to him.  
  
Even if that's what you do when you talk to someone, she was doing it in that passionate way.  
  
"We are here, Master Greenleaf, because we were trying to find our way to Rivendell. But, I fear, I have not been there in a long time and have forgotten the way. Would you be so kind as to tell us?" Sadie finally answered him.  
  
"Sadie? Sadie?" Sarah questioned loudly. Sadie shot Sarah a deathly glare, that Sarah didn't see too often. It was the I'm-Busy-Talking-To-A-Hotty-Elf- Prince-Dude-So-Call-Me-Hiril look.  
  
"What...did the Halfling just call you?" Legolas asked, staring at Sarah with an eyebrow raised. Sarah replied with a little wink of her own, and waved shyly. Sadie cried out as she saw Sarah's actions, and Legolas's attention turned to Sadie...or Hiril. "What is wrong, Maiden Hiril? And what did the Halfling call you?!" Hiril looked around and pointed at a rock.  
  
"I stubbed my toe," she said quite simply. "And uhh...we have pet names for eachother? Right Sarah?" Sarah nodded. "Ah, I see. And what is your name, Lady hobbit?"  
  
"My name is Sarah Anne McBree Pearl. But you can call me Sarah!" The young hobbit held out her hand, and Legolas stared at it for a second, before turning back to Hiril. "Shall we be off then, Lady Hiril? For we are on our way to Rivendell as well."  
  
Hiril and Sarah Anne McBree Pearl both nodded, and that was when they realized they were going to see Elves! Maybe not as hot as Legolas, but elves!  
  
And Sarah realized that Pippin might be there. She squealed out loud, causing all of the elves to stare at her, and she just grinned in return.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that was our story so far. ._. And before I forget, I would love to give thanks to the 'two stupid gits'. They have the most original falling into Middle-Earth story imaginable. Read it now. But not before you review ours ^.^  
  
Now Sadie?  
  
Yeah, read that story....and read also anything by angelkeety (sarah) Kay? Thanks, and don't you leave this page until you review!! 


End file.
